1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, more particularly to a mounting apparatus for an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually includes expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, graphics cards, etc., for enhancing the capabilities of the computer system. The expansion cards are often mounted to a computer casing of the computer system with screws. However, using screws to attach the expansion cards is laborious and time consuming. Therefore, an improved mounting apparatus may be needed within the art.